


Cody and Noel's guide to having sex

by emmastrenchcoat



Category: Cody Ko - Fandom, Noel Miller - Fandom, TMG - Fandom, Tiny Meat Gang (Band), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Time Bottoming, First Time for Everything Fest, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pure Smut, Smut, also my first time writing these two, it's definitely porn without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmastrenchcoat/pseuds/emmastrenchcoat
Summary: What if Cody and Noel actually attempted to film their guide to having sex- and then actually end up having sex? Wouldn't that be ironic?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, so i rose from the dead. who woulda thought?  
> im fucking IN LOVE with this ship, and after reading all the fics on ao3 i couldnt help but write my own.  
> its my first time writing both cody and noel, so im really sorry if they are nothing like what you imagined them to be.  
> hope you enjoy anyway!  
> xx

Normally Cody and Noel took their time in between filming videos. The former preferred not to have too much on his plate at once, and so didn’t like filming lots of videos at once and then editing them all afterwards. This time, though, this time was different. 

It had only been two days since they filmed their latest “That’s Cringe” video, featuring the pair mocking a 34-year-old virgin that took all the wrong steps when attempting to flirt. Cody would have felt bad for roasting the shit out of him had he not been so stuck up. So, he harboured some enjoyment from “destroying this fool”, as Noel later put it. Cody let his head fall back as he laughed. For a brief moment, the soft skin he exposed caught Noel’s eye.

Not that it was a first. 

Noel was used to his involuntary hungry stares at Cody whenever the brunette wasn’t looking. Who could blame him? The way he moved, the way he talked, the way he giggled at nearly everything Noel said, how could Noel not have slowly fallen for him over the years? It’s been fucking _years_ , Noel thought, and I’ve still got this fucking crush. 

Focusing back on the present, he watched Cody turn on the camera a metre or so in front of them. Leaning forwards slightly (for they were going to sit on the sofa), Cody carefully adjusted its settings. His ass right there, Noel couldn’t look away. Fucking crushes, man. But how he yearned to grab Cody’s ass, how much he wanted to squeeze it and hear Cody moan under his touch. It’s a recurring fantasy, and he knew he had to get rid of it, because there was no way he was ever going to confess or even indulge in the thought that Cody _might_ like him b-

“I hope you know I might be wasting your time, ‘cause I don’t even know if we’re gonna upload this”, Cody chuckled as he walked back to the sofa. Noel smiled a relaxed smile as he leaned forwards and rested his elbows on his knees, turning his body rigid and his facial expression cold. He looked so utterly, ridiculously serious that Cody had to mimic him.

“Waddup, chodsters”, Cody said in a voice as low as he could manage. Noel broke his stone face and laughed as he let his body slump a little. Cody played angry. 

“Cody, I’m sorry dude”, Noel said between laughs, “but your voice is not deep enough for that”. Cody frowned, but cracked up in a few seconds. 

Getting back into their original position, it was a shared understanding that Noel would do the intro. After all, sometimes his voice was deep enough for Cody to get shivers down his back; then again, Cody has had to endure the torture of watching Noel use it on unappreciative girls, of listening to Noel’s insinuating talk. To his embarrassment, Cody had on numerous occasions imagined it was him next to Noel in whatever club they were at, imagined that he was the one being talked into seduction by this man. He’d imagined it was him being led away into the night, and too many times had Cody imagined he was the one to be pushed down onto Noel’s bed, slowly undressed and eventually-

“Waddup. Chodsters”, Noel said so seriously it threw Cody off for a second. Not one moment later, though, the shiver ran down his spine, because _oh god_ there it was again. Something stirred in his stomach, the heat eventually settling even farther down his body; he felt a rush of blood rapidly going south, and he had to concentrate hard on the content of Noel’s words rather than how he was saying them. 

His mind was itching to hear what Noel would sound like saying different words to him, ones that were dirtier, more dominant, more direct. Metaphorically shaking his head, Cody set his mind back to this video.

“You may have already seen our new ‘That’s Cringe’ video”, Noel continued in his mellisonant voice. Then Cody broke character and mouthed a “link in bio” for comedic effect. Noel, of course, caught this, and shot him a vulturine look. It was nearly _hungry_. Cody stiffened, immediately obeying to Noel’s unspoken words, letting him continue right away. Once again he became painfully aware of the heat in his lower body, like a pool of mild lava that was now surely also rising to his cheeks, because there was _no way_ that he wasn’t turning red right now. He wanted to hear that tone of Noel’s voice again: no, he _needed_ to. Cody needed more than anything to have Noel put his mouth next to his ear, telling him exactly what to do, what he can and can’t do, and he needed him to praise Cody when he obeyed. Of course Cody would obey.

Before he knew it, Noel had finished the intro, and of course Cody hadn’t caught one bit of it. Since they had talked it over beforehand though, he should roughly know what was going on. 

“So Cody”, Noel began talking again, now turning towards the brunette (who was probably still furiously blushing), “you said you lost your virginity at 16. Is that correct?”

“Yes sir.”

The ‘sir’ sort of slipped out. And it was sort of definitely on purpose. Noel raised an eyebrow, clearly slightly taken aback; nonetheless, he didn’t let the unusual response shake him.

“Seeing as this is our guide to having sex, what would you say is the first step?”

Cody thought about this for a minute. Sure, it was a joke-y video, but something in him couldn’t bring himself to open his mouth and say something stupid. 

“Well, first you need to kiss the girl”, Cody started, “and then lead her to your preferred sex-having-surface of choice”.

Noel chuckled at this- Cody had always had a funny way with words- and the latter felt relieved.

“So then you gotta start undressing her, then you gotta do some sort of foreplay. For that, check out our new ebook ‘Cody and Noel’s guide on Foreplay’, and then just do the thing! Just fuckin’ do it!”

Noel laughed harder; Cody was really getting into it now.

“You just gotta- pllhhft (Cody made a fart noise while motioning his fingers suggestively)- and plop, there ya go. Maybe throw in some dirty talk, tie him down if he’s kin-”

Cody stopped. 

He turned quiet.

Yep, he definitely was not going to upload this video.

Fuck, there it was; the slip-up, the slip-up he’d been dreading since proposing this video idea to Noel. Had he just forced himself to focus less on Noel’s perfect fucking voice and his gorgeous ass face, maybe this wouldn’t have happened. Maybe it wouldn’t have happened had he not fantasised day in and day out about Noel doing those exact things to him. His face began glowing red- or so he felt. 

“Did you just say ‘him’?” Noel asked, dropping the tone he’d adapted previously. It was a genuine question. There was nothing besides questioning in his eyes: no anger, disgust, anything. Noel genuinely wanted to know. Nevertheless, Cody felt an intense urge to defend himself. He stared directly into Noel’s eyes. They were so...different. Every time Cody got to look at them, he’d wondered how Noel saw the world, wondered many more times how Noel saw _him_ , Cody, his best friend. 

“So what”, Cody snapped a bit too harshly, “I’m not gay.”

Now Noel was properly taken aback. He opened his mouth, then closed it. He looked...hurt. Cody understood that what he’d just said could be offensive, but they’d made these kinds of jokes before. What was different now?

“I mean, not that it’d be a bad thing if I _were_ , I’m just, not, I guess”, Cody tried to talk himself out of it. “At least I think so”, he added quietly.

“You’re not sure?” Noel probed. 

Cody forced himself to stare down to his legs, not daring to look anywhere else. 

“I guess”.

“There’s someone making you doubt your sexuality”, Noel stated matter-of-factly. Seeing how embarrassed Cody seemed to be this whole situation. Cute, Noel thought, then shook his head. This was not the time to fantasise about his best friend, especially after he just told him that he was interested in someone else. 

“Well Cody”, Noel said less quietly, “same here”. Cody looked up with wide eyes. Noel didn’t break eye contact when Cody asked, “do you fantasise about him?”

Noel paused, then, as if carefully selecting each word beforehand, replied, “all the time.”

Cody smiled, but it was forced; damn, that stung. He wanted more than anything for Noel to be happy, but as long as Noel didn’t have a fixed interest in anyone, Cody could still tenderly protect and nourish the fragile sliver of hope that Noel perhaps might like him back. And now it was shattered into pieces. 

The camera completely forgotten, Noel turned back to Cody. 

“What about you?”

“Huh?”

“What’s he like?”

“Oh fuck off!” Cody yelled jokingly, “I’m not tellin’ you that!”

“But Codyyy”, Noel tried to whine. It didn’t work very well, and Cody told him that. 

“Noel, you’ve never been the whiney type. Authoritative yes, but the whining thing is more my speciality”. As he said this, Cody realised the implications that his words could have, but he didn’t hold back. 

“What do you mean, _authoritative_?” Noel raised an eyebrow, and Cody blushed again.

“Well, you get your way. You’re…”, he tried searching for an alternative word, but couldn’t up with but one, “dominant, I guess.”

Noel chuckled; it wasn’t one of those light-hearted laughs from before. His voice seemed to resonate in Cody’s chest, and _god it was so hot_. Cody couldn’t help it. He moved his arm so that it layed over his crotch, for he knew exactly that it would become noticeable soon enough. 

“I’ve heard that before. Not from a dude though”, Noel said, somewhat deadpan; Cody couldn’t read his intonation, and was now at a loss for what to say. 

“You’re a twink, aren’t you”, Noel continued, his voice just as steady, but Cody could swear it was dropping by whole octaves with every word, “bet you’ve always been submissive in bed. Even with girls.”

He laughed again, and this time it was more lighthearted; he loved making fun of Cody, but something was different this time. Cody couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but it almost seemed like...tension.

Cody wanted to protest, but Noel’s voice was godly, and he never wanted him to stop talking. He pressed his arm down further, moving it so it was now more his hand nearly palming himself, and a ragged breath escaped his mouth. He turned sideways on the sofa, which luckily was wide enough for them to sit sideways on. Noel, of course, didn’t miss this movement, and neither did he miss the faint pressure Cody was applying with his hand. 

“Bet you fantasise about being submissive too, don’t you Cody”, Noel taunted him further, “I wanna bet you can’t stop thinking about being taken from behind, about being fucked the living daylight out of you”. 

Noel clenched his fists but continued talking.

“I bet you’ve wanted a dick down your throat, bet you’ve wanted to beg for it”. 

“Fuck, _Noel_ ”, Cody straight-up moans. 

They’re both breathing harder than usual, and Noel shifts forwards to grab Cody’s neck, Cody stifling his breath. 

“It’s true, isn’t it Cody?”

“Yes”, Cody barely manages to say, and grinds his hand into his crotch. He whines, and Noel nearly closes the gap between their lips, but stops before they touch. 

“Are you sure”, he whispers, his voice suddenly back to caring and soft, and there’s not a hint of the dominance he had before. 

“Please”, Cody half-whispered, half-moaned and god, if he didn’t already sound like he’d gone through four rounds of sex. 

Consent received, Noel doesn’t hesitate. He presses his lips onto Cody’s, and they’re so _soft_. Cameras forgotten, Cody now opens his legs so that Noel can move in between them, shifting closer as their kiss deepens.


	2. Chapter 2

Noel never lets go of the back of Cody’s neck, keeping his firm grip there. Cody doesn’t know _where_ to put his hands, but while he’s nearly flailing under the intensity of Noel’s kiss, and the realisation of how long he’s wanted this for, he puts them on Noel’s back. Holding them there for the time it takes them to run out of oxygen, Cody can’t get enough of Noel. 

“It’s you”, Cody’s saying with his kiss, “it’s fucking _you_ I’ve wanted for years, you and no one else”. 

Noel pulls back from the kiss, not an inch more than he has to. 

“Noel”, Cody breathes hard, “Noel you were right, I think about having a dick in my mouth all the time. Yours, to be specific and-”

Fuck, that sounded stupid.

“Noel, fuck, I can’t form sentences, but I wanna suck you off.”

Noel chuckles, and runs his free hand through Cody’s slightly sweaty hair. Tightening his grip on the back, he gingerly pulls his head back a bit, exposing the soft flesh on Cody’s neck. Cody obeys, of course he does. 

Noel licks part of Cody’s neck, then ghosts a kiss on his neck; he bites the skin there, and Cody doesn’t know whether to yelp or moan. He ends up making a noise that is a sort of hybrid, and Noel switches from his teeth to his lips, sucking a purple splotch onto Cody’s skin, marking his territory. He chooses another spot, and makes another mark. Cody is softly exhaling, every now and again his hips twitch a little. He’s in need for contact; they both are.

“Say it again”, Noel mouths against Cody’s neck, who doesn’t hesitate. 

“Jesus Christ”, he starts, then cuts himself off with another whine, “please Noel, I want your dick in my mouth _right now_ , fuck Noel, please, I need it so bad.”

Noel’s grip on Cody’s hair tightens, and he cuts off Cody’s incessant begging with another heated kiss before taking off his shirt and leaning back on the sofa. Cody leans forwards so that are parallel to each other, one hand stabilising himself while the other’s thumb hooks underneath Noel’s waistband. Slowly, and almost hesitantly, he leaned down to kiss Noel again. And again. 

“Noel”, Cody whispered, and all trace of the pent-up whines in his voice were gone, “Noel, I gotta tell you something.” 

Noel cupped Cody’s cheek with his hand, slowly stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. 

“What’s up?”, he asked just as softly. 

“I’ve- I’ve received blowjobs before, but-”

Cody hoped that Noel would understand what he meant. And he did. 

“Cody, you don’t have to do this if you don’t-”

“Fuck, no, Noel, I wanna suck you off so bad, I just wanna let you know that I’ve never done this myself, so just- fuck, just tell me if I’m doing something wrong, okay?”

Noel smiles sweetly, and it almost doesn’t fit into this context, but it reassures Cody, who is now focused on Noel’s crotch, unzipping and then pulling off his jeans. Once they’ve got them off, Cody palms Noel through his boxers. He’s already half-hard, and when Cody slowly moves his hand, he feels a wet spot from Noel’s precum. Subconsciously he licks his lips, and feels his own dick grow just at the thought of what he’s about to do. 

Slowly but steadily Cody takes off Noel’s boxers and-

“Jesus Christ, Noel, _Tiny_ Meat Gang was definitely the wrong choice of name.”

Noel chuckles, and _fuck_ his voice has dropped down those octaves again. It’s dark and dominating, and Cody can’t resist any longer. Slowly he dips his head down and takes the Noel’s head in his mouth, experimentally flicking his tongue over the slit. 

“Shit”, Noel breathes, and his hand finds itself back in Cody’s hair. His grip tightens as Cody slowly moves down, inch by inch. 

It takes him a while.

Noel is patient, and waits while Cody adjusts himself and finds a way to breathe with nearly all of Noel in his mouth now. What he can’t reach he wraps his hand around, squeezing slightly. Finally Cody moves, and at first he’s vanilla. He makes his way up and down Noel’s shaft, then, bit by bit, grows comfortable. Cody starts sucking, then using his tongue, and soon enough he’s drooling out of every corner of his mouth, eagerly moving, driven by Noel’s praise.

“Fuck, Cody”, he hisses, “you’re so fucking good. Cody your tongue- your tongue is _perfect_.”

Cody is having the time of his life. He grows more confident, and Noel notices. 

“Cody”, he says, his voice impossibly deep, “Cody use your hand more.” 

It’s not a request, it’s a _command_. And Cody’s losing his mind. 

He moans around Noel’s dick, obeying everything Noel tells him. Noel’s hand still firmly in Cody’s hair, he watches every one of his moves. Cody’s uncanny attractiveness is hypnotising, and Noel nearly loosens his grip on his hair. But he knows how much Cody loves it. 

“Stop”, Noel tells Cody, who stops immediately, sitting up.

Noel takes in the sight. Cody’s jaw is glistening in the faint lighting of the room, his cheeks and chest flushed raspberry pink, his eyelids heavy and hair sweaty. He’s _gorgeous_. 

“Can’t believe I was the first to experience that. Cody, you’re fucking _perfect_ ”, Noel praises him. Cody blushes hard. 

The formerhungrily trails his eyes down Cody’s torso, until he sees that Cody had managed to open his jeans; his boxers were still on. 

“Did you touch yourself?”, he asks sternly, and Noel is good at masking how turned on he is by this- the only dead giveaway is his rock hard cock that Cody is most definitely eyeing. 

“Yes”, Cody admits, his eyes shifting down. Noel shifts over, and Cody instinctively leans back; now Noel’s hovering over him, their crotches dangerously close. 

“Did I say you could”, Noel asks, quieter still. 

“No”, Cody replies, and Noel doesn’t miss that he bites his lip; he nearly cracks a smile- cute, he’s trying to hold back a moan.

“I’m going to have to do something about that, Cody”, Noel smirks, and Cody’s dick straight-up jerks in anticipation.

“What were you saying earlier? If he’s kinky tie him down?” Noel teases, “Cody, you do strike me as the kinky type.”

“Fuck”, Cody breathes, on the verge of a moan, “please Noel”. 

Noel leans down as if to kiss Cody, but stops right before, whispering, “bedroom”. 

Cody obeys, he gets up, and lets Noel lead him. He’s been here before, but most certainly not in this context.

“Lie down on the bed”, Noel commands. While Cody makes his way there, Noel stops by a chest of drawers. Cody decides to remember that that’s where Noel keeps the condoms and lube; after all, he’s very much hoping that this isn’t the last time they do this. 

Noel turns around to find Cody exactly where he told him to be, though he’s not quite doing what he’d expected him to. Groaning and breathing shallow, fast breaths, Cody is palming himself through his boxers. He looks like he just discovered sexual pleasure, Noel thinks. It’s fucking _hot_ , but he knows that he can have fun with this. Climbing over Cody and resting in between his legs, he runs his hands up Cody’s thighs. Cody is unashamedly still touching himself, though he’s opened his eyes and is looking at Noel. He’s got that look again, Cody thinks. 

With no fast pace but definite determination, Noel runs his hands farther up Cody’s thighs, until he reaches the fabric of his boxers. But instead of touching him, he takes a tight grip on Cody’s wrists, leading them up to the headboard behind him, which very _conveniently_ , unlike the sofa they were just on, has a bar on top of the main wooden plank, enabling Noel to place Cody’s wrists there with one hand, holding them in place while he moves his other hand next to his lap. Cody follows the movement and finds that condoms and lube weren’t the only thing Noel brought. He holds up a dark blue tie, but doesn’t move.

He leans forwards to press a kiss to Cody’s lips.

“Is this okay?” he asks. 

“Fuck, Noel, _yes_ ”, Cody groans, and Noel nods.

Carefully he ties a knot around Cody’s wrists, making sure that it wasn’t too tight. Considering what they were doing, Noel was being incredibly careful. He treated Cody’s skin like it was made out of fine porcelain, and when he was done he looked down to meet Cody’s eyes, who lightened up as he gave an eager nod of his head. Noel traced kisses down Cody’s arms, then kissed him on the mouth, fast and messy. The desperation returns quickly, and even with all his willpower, Noel can no longer resist grinding down into Cody, who moans in response. 

He stops.

Cody bucks his hip into the emptiness, the only point of contact between him and Noel now being Noel’s hands on Cody’s thighs. 

“Noeel”, Cody whines, “please, I need you.”

Noel smirks and, knowing that Cody has no power to touch himself, moves his hands up, insinuating the idea that he was going to touch him, and then doesn’t. 

“Fuck”, Cody swears under his breath. 

Instead, he puts his hand on Cody’s lower back, and then moves them down to his ass, squeezing it a little. Cody lets his head fall back and moans. 

“Cody, have you ever fingered yourself?” Noel asks, letting go of him to go back to sucking more purple marks onto Cody’s neck. Cody whines. 

“I- uh- I suppose I have.” Now it’s Noels turn to groan, because the thought of Cody fingering himself, fucking himself back on his fingers as he arches his back, desperately trying to find his prostate- the thought is intoxicating.

“Was it good”, Noel inquires, not ceasing his attack on the skin on Cody’s neck. 

“I- uh-”, Cody blushes again, and doesn’t finish his sentence.

Noel stops kissing Cody’s neck, instead looking him in the eyes. A faint kiss on the lips later, Noel asks again, except it’s a bit different, “was it not good?”

Now Cody answers. “No, it’s just- I thought it’d feel _good_ but it just felt kinda neutral, because-”

He trailed off again.

“Because?”, Noel prompted.

“Christ, Noel, my fingers are fuckin’ small okay? I couldn’t- I couldn’t _reach_ where it’s supposed to feel good”. 

Noel frowns, but doesn’t laugh as Cody had expected. Instead, he kisses him again. 

“It’s okay”, he tells Cody, “and we don’t have to try now if you don’t wanna.”

“No, Noel, I wanna try again, I just- fuck, I’m so inexperienced with this sorta stuff.”

Noel smiles, genuinely again.

“Cody, it’s okay, I’ll lead you through it, okay? And we can stop whenever you want”. 

Cody smiles and takes a breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, so i know that my fic is quite similar to hobotang's "How to suck dick in a God-Honouring way", and I wanna apologise to them if it seems like I stole their phrases or ideas. I really did try to do my own thing, but the first two chapters are quite similar to hobotang's fic I think. I will leave a link to theirs here and at the end so you can read it. It's truly a masterpiece. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668793
> 
> hobotang, if youre reading this, i am sorry, i did not mean for this to be a BTEC version of your godly writing.

Knowing that Cody didn’t have the power to touch himself, Noel freely roams his hands over the brunet’s body, smirking as he purposely avoids the more _sensitive_ areas. Cody grows more and more desperate, and as he is squirming around underneath Noel’s touch, underneath his soft lips that are now ghosting kisses all over Cody’s body, Noel places a firm palm on Cody’s hip, right where the hipbone melts into his leg. Pressing down firmly, Noel makes sure that Cody is no longer at liberty to move. 

Noel moves his lips away from Cody’s naked thighs, their clothes discarded and forgotten on the floor. Well, almost, because Cody still has his boxers on and it’s driving him _insane_ , because Noel is a piece of shit and won’t touch him. Cody moans when Noel nips at the raspberry-red skin on his neck, sucking and kissing and licking the spot until another purple mark appears. 

“Noel”, Cody breathes, demonstratively tugging at the fabric around his wrists, “please”. 

Noel smiles and brings his face up to see eye-to-eye with Cody, whose eyes are glazed over and completely focused on Noel. They flick down to the latter’s lips. 

“Cody, I wanna fuck you”, Noel groans against Cody’s lips, and although his hand is still very firmly on the other’s hips, Cody knows they’re equally hungry. 

“Noel”, Cody cuts himself off with a moan, and god does Noel get off on him saying his name like that, “ _please_ ”. Noel bites Cody’s bottom lip, then kisses it soothingly. Their bodies are so close, yet so far apart. And in Cody’s opinion, they don’t nearly have enough contact, but it’s not like he can do something about that. Noel’s in control. 

He finally caves. Grinding into Cody once, twice, and then one more time because it feels _good_ and Noel loves the sound of Cody moaning out his name, he reaches for the lube laying forgotten beside them. He pulls off Cody’s boxers, who hisses as the cold air hits his erect member. 

“Sorry”, Noel softly laughs, taking Cody’s shaft into his hand, lazily stroking it as he flicks open the bottle of lube with one hand. Since his hands are no longer on Cody’s hip, the latter automatically bucks into Noel’s touch. 

Cody thinks he’s going to go mad. How long has he wanted this for? What would he give to make this last forever? At the same time, he wants to come right there and then.

Noel lets go of Cody to squeeze a generous amount of lube into his hands. Coating his fingers with the viscous substance, he looks at Cody to make sure he wasn’t showing signs of regret. His dick proved Cody to be incredibly turned on, but his brows still slightly furrowed at the sight of Noel prepping his fingers.

“Sure you’re okay with this?”, Noel asks again. 

Cody smiles: “yes”, he replies, then considers for a moment. 

“But be gentle”.

“Of course”, Noel promises, and hovers over him as he moves his hands down.

He begins slowly, barely circling Cody’s hole as he keeps eye contact, looking for any signs that tell him to stop. Cody doesn’t react, but his breathing speeds up a bit, and when Noel doesn’t make any advancements for a minute, Cody whispers for him to continue. Tentatively Noel slips in his index finger; Cody sharply sucks in a breath, but his chest falls after a few seconds and Noel pushes his finger in further. 

“Fuck”, Cody murmurs as Noel pushes the tip of a second finger in. 

Noel kisses Cody, which calms him down, and when he’s two knuckles in with two fingers, Noel smiles. And so does Cody, but his face contorts when Noel flexes his fingers. He closes his eyes as his mouth falls open, and his head falls back. Noel brings his lips down to Cody’s neck, and begins pumping his fingers in and out of Cody, who slowly starts letting out breathy whimpers that turn into full-on moans when Noel adds a third finger and won’t stop sucking on Cody’s neck. 

Noel’s movements are still slow, much too slow for Cody’s liking, but as much as Cody begs for more Noel won’t go faster. In fact, he stops altogether. 

“Noel”, Cody groans, drawing out the ‘e’, “please Noel, don’t stop”. His voice is so out-of-breath husky that Noel almost doesn’t want to continue teasing him. Three fingers still inside Cody, Noel brings his free hand to Cody’s cheek, caressing his face as he kisses him nearly forcefully, pulling out his fingers. 

“Fuck, Noel, don’t take them out”, Cody groans instinctively. Then, moments later, he realises why Noel did so. 

“Fuck, no, Noel, don’t put them back in, I want your dick instead”, Cody groans again, but Noel is smirking and Cody knows he fucked up, because he feels those fingers inside him again. Although they feel _amazing_ , Cody is begging for Noel to give him more, and Noel almost seems to get off on Cody’s desperation, his hitched breathing and the wave of pleasure that is clearly washing over him as Noel fucks him with his fingers. Cody is now incessantly moaning, pushing his hips back onto Noel’s fingers, whose other hand is still on Cody’s cheek. 

“Noel”, Cody moans again, “please, I need you.”

Noel smiles. 

“Beg for it”, he says in his ungodly low voice, Cody nearly coming right then and there. 

Cody does beg for it. He moans and whimpers and the number of times he’s said ‘please’ and cursed out and come up with new ways to communicate to Noel how much he needs this has got to be in the dozens. 

Noel finally caves.

“As hot as you look tied up like this”, Noel mutters into Cody’s ear, nipping at his earlobe as he does so, “it’ll hurt less if you sit up while we do this”. 

Cody lets Noel untie his wrists from the headboard, and as soon as they’re free, Cody grabs Noel’s face and kisses him hastily, hungrily, like it’s the last minute on Earth. One of his hands trails down Noel’s back, pulling Noel down to _finally_ get some friction between them. Their dicks brush together briefly and Cody holds onto Noel for dear life because _oh god it’s too much_. 

Noel takes the moment to flip them over; Cody is now on his lap, and in all his glory. His chest is as flushed as his cheeks, his dick laying heavy on Noel’s hip. Noel stares at him for a moment, running his hand down Cody’s side, letting it rest on his hip. He rolls on his condom, and then Cody’s. The latters was more for convenience, as they wouldn’t have to clean up the sheets afterwards if Cody wore a condom.

“Ready?” Noel asks cautiously. 

Cody’s so out of breath and turned on he just nods, raising his hip. Noel takes his free hand and guides his dick to line up with Cody’s hole. 

Slowly, inch by inch, he lets Cody get used to the feeling. The more the brunet sinks down the harder he breathes and curses, and soon enough one of his hands rest on Noel’s chest as he leans forwards to get a comfortable angle.

“Shit”, Cody hisses, eyes closed, “Noel you’re fucking huge”. 

Noel blushes slightly, and continues holding Cody’s hip until he’s finally fully inside the other man. They’re both panting, although stationary. Noel is patient, and let’s Cody adjust. Even when Cody breathes “alright” twice, Noel doesn’t move. Cody raises his hips, only a few centimetres, and then sinks back down onto Noel. His head falling back, he lets out an open-mouthed moan. He does it again. And again. And again. 

He lifts himself up farther every time, and Noel now has both hands on Cody’s hips. 

“Noel”, Cody cries out, “Noel fuck it feels so good”. 

Noel groans and Cody can’t hear his heavy breathing through his own moans, but judging by how hard Noel is inside him, they’re both enjoying this. 

“Noel, fuck, you can move too”, Cody whines, still slamming his hips down into Noel’s over and over, chasing the wave of pleasure flowing through him. 

He’s going to drown in this feeling: it’s completely overtaking him. Every inch of his body is burning, he’s on fire, and he’s never felt this good before. But he still wants more. 

Noel smirks.

“Noel please”, Cody moans again, “why won’t you move”.

Noel’s grip on Cody’s hips suddenly tightens as he makes Cody come to a halt. Cody can feel Noel inside him, but this stasis is unbearable. 

“You said be gentle”, Noel replies, his voice lower than ever, “so I’m being gentle.” 

Cody whines.

“Noel, that’s not what I meant”. Noel smiles; he knows that, but watching Cody so fucked out yet so greedy for more is a massive turn-on. 

“Noel I want you to fuck me now”, Cody shamelessly continues, “I don’t want you to be gentle anymore, I need you to push me down into the mattress and fuck me until you come. I don’t care if I don’t, I just wanna feel you inside me, Noel. Noel, please-” 

The way Cody moans out Noel’s name, it’s blasphemy, and it’s driving Noel over the edge. Hard. So he doesn’t waste one moment. 

Not even letting Cody finish his sentence, he flips them over again, but Cody is on his stomach, sticking his ass up into the air. Noel has one hand on his mid-back; Cody’s own are folded underneath his face. Noel places his other hand in the curve where Cody’s leg meets his hip, pulling him up and closer towards his own pelvis. Slowly, Noel pushes back into Cody. They groan in unison. He lets Cody adjust again. 

And then Noel is no longer gentle. 

Mercilessly pushing into Cody over and over, Noel is chasing his own climax. Cody has devolved into a moaning mess beneath him, and no matter how fast Noel goes, Cody still begs.

“Harder”, Cody pants, “fuck, Noel, faster”. 

“You like that, don’t you Cody”, Noel says, his voice surprisingly steady and controlled, “you like being used like this, to be fucked mercilessly. You’re doing so well, Cody, you’re so good for me”.

Cody moans. Again. And again. Even when Noel lets Cody suck on his fingers, Cody moans around them, because he _can’t get enough_ of Noel. 

“Cody”, Noel groans, never once slowing down his pace, still pounding into Cody so hard he probably won’t be able to walk for two days, “Cody, baby I’m gonna come”. 

Noel wraps his hand around Cody’s rock hard and slightly neglected erection, frantically stroking him almost as fast as he’s fucking him. 

And then Noel finds Cody’s prostate. 

He hit some angle, shifted in some way, something, anything, it doesn’t matter, but Cody cries out and his back arches impossibly. 

“Fuck, Noel, again”, Cody moans, and when Noel does, “yes, fuck, yes right there. Right there, Noel, don’t stop.” 

Noel doesn’t; not even he has that much willpower. 

“Noel, Noel it’s too much I’m gonna come”, Cody announces (or rather, whimpers), and then he does. No two seconds pass before Cody lets out one more, open-mouthed, drawn out moan whilst he releases. Cody’s still riding out his orgasm, pushing back onto Noel, clenching around him so hard Noel is pushed over the edge, and comes inside him. 

“Fuck”, he groans as he lets his head fall back. He sees Cody’s chest rise and fall fast. For a few moments the only sound in the room is their heavy breathing. Then Noel pulls out of Cody, who collapses on his stomach.

After Noel cleans them up and disposes of the condoms, he climbs back into bed, where Cody lies unchanged. 

“Next time”, Noel says, his voice raspy, “next time I wanna see your face while you come”. 

Cody smiles, and moves over to rest his head on Noel’s chest. 

He was already looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! comments are always appreciated <3 
> 
> hobotang's fic:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668793

**Author's Note:**

> criticism and comments are much appreciated :) i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
